Namimori Academy
by Pervert Panda
Summary: How are the things when Sawada Tsunayoshi goes to a private school because of scholarship and to his big surprise he meets some of his old friends? As well as new ones? Read and find out (I'm not good at descriptions . . ) Warning: Yaoi and AU, plus, many pairings . .
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

**A/N: This is an attempt on writing again after a long time, ignore the crapiness .**_.

Sawada Tsunayoshi's eyes went wide once the boy spotted the huge building standing a few metres away from him. The Namimori Academy. It was a new private school that had just been built in their area. It was certainly one that people would have to pay a lot of money to get in there and yet here he was, after a winning a scholarship for this school. Much to his surprise there were many people in there. He felt like he wasn't meant to be in there, I mean, everyone in there had this air of someone that their dad would have many money and stuff, thing that made Tsuna feel rather uncomfortable. Right when the boy decided to take a step he felt a well-known arm wrapping around his shoulders from behind. His body tensed, he didn't know anyone from in there so who would it be? Reluctantly he turned his head only to spot a boy with black hair and brown eyes. His small eyes went further wide, it couldn't be, right?

"Y-yamamoto?.." Tsuna said soft as he blinked, he couldn't believe in his eyes, did he just see his old friend from Namimori middle beside him? They were both Highschoolers by now and Sawada could say that the other sure grew taller. "What are you doing here?"

"Surprised to see me, right Tsuna?" Yamamoto Takeshi said in his usual cheerful tone and smiled wide. He took a little step back and spread his hands a bit so he could explain what he was doing in such a place. "You see, my old man had some money to the said and since he heard that all of my friends will be gone to this school he decided to send me here. Awesome, right?"

A soft gleam was spread throw the brunette's eyes, he was feeling really happy for having someone he actually knew in there and _everyone came to this school- Wait, everyone?!_ "Yamamoto-kun, what do you mean when you say everyone?" Tsuna said in a surprised tone.

"Gokudera-kun, Kyoko, Haru and also Kyoko's brother." Yamamoto admitted before he continued his talking. "Though I heard that there are quite some new people here this year..." Takeshi looked around himself and sighed softly as he spotted so many unfamiliar kids around him. "I hope we will get along with everyone!" He said and smiled, he was really happy for getting to meet new people after all.

_G-gokudera-kun? Or even Kyoko-chan? _Tsuna thought and his mood was quickly cheerful again, something was telling him that this year wouldn't be that bad after all. All of that till his thoughts were interrupted by the school's bell. "Um... Yamamoto-kun... where are we supposed to go now?"

"Don't worry Tsuna! We will just go where the others go too!" The black haired said and grabbed the smaller one's wrist before he started walking.

_This is not a good idea... _Tsuna thought but he was already being dragged away anyway so he couldn't do anything, especially to change the mind of someone like Yamamoto, so he decided just to follow the other, wherever he was going. They passed by many beautiful rose-filled gardens, trees that were standing beside the marble covered paths, till they were leaded to the biggest yard where they would have to meet up every moment so the principal would inform them about matters. Just like all the first year students Sawada and Takeshi stood away from the other classes. Tsuna took a good look around him, no one seemed familiar to him but there were certainly two persons to draw his attention.

"VOOOOI! Move it you shithead!" A silver haired boy, probably on his third year stormed through the yard as he yelled loudly, right behind him was an equally weird blond boy. His eyes were covered by blond bangs and he was wearing a small tiara on his head. They certainly drew a lot of attention but they didn't seem to care a lot about it, they were on their last year after all.

"Ushi shi shi, you shouldn't call the prince this way, you commoner." They boy grinned widely as that insane chuckle cracked out of the pale and soft lips. "You should find a place for the prince to stand, peasant."

Everyone in the yard was bothered with doing random things. Some people chatting, some other messing around and some others just being as loud as they could. This until the principal stood out on one of the balconies. By the time the fat and short man stood out there almost everyone stopped talking, just to hear what he was going to tell them.

"I would like to welcome you all into Namimori Academy my new students, my name is Masato Takahashi and I will be your principal for this year. I would like to inform the new students about the way our high quality school works..." The man started talking about boring and strict rules that everyone seemed really tired to here, they were looking like they would fall asleep in a moment until a certain rule was heard. "No erotic or sexual interactions between the students or the teachers." The principal said flatly and continued. "We won't accept any of these and if we find out something about a student, they will be instantly expelled!"

The last comment made everyone snap out of their minds. Squalo and Bel stared at each other for a moment before everyone started complaining about the rules being too strict but the principal didn't seem to back off on them.

"... And finally you will learn in which classes each one of you will be in, you will also be informed about who your roommate will be. I wish you all a great school year." And with that the so called man went back to his boring office.

**~In the class~**

Tsuna took a good look around him just to check who are in the same class as him. Much to his relief there were Gokudera Hayato and Yamamoto Takeshi, as well as other kids that the boy didn't even recognize. Everyone was now into the class, as well as one of the teachers. Sawada looked at their new female teacher with the long brown and curly hair. The brunette thought that his teacher was looking really beautiful -Well all the boys were staring at her, as for the girls, they were staring at the guys-.

Everyone was listening to what the teacher was saying until the heard the soft sound of an opening door. Everyone turned to look at the wooden door, just to see a guy with a weird pineapple looking hairstyle as well as soft heterochromatic eyes. The weird thing with the boy's attitude was that he didn't even bother apologizing for being late but the tall teacher seemed to ignore him.

"Since we all are here," The female teacher said and glanced for a moment at the student that had just walked into the classroom. "I will introduce myself, my name is Mrs. Redwood and I come from England, if we are lucky we will do History lessons together, I look forward to it~" She said and bowed her head lightly before she stood up properly for once more. "I will also like to introduce you one of our special new students, his name is Byakuran" The woman said in a happy tone.

Everyone's gaze was turned towards the freshman with the white hair, as white as the pure snow and as soft as a baby's skin. He walked over to the teacher and bowed his head towards the classroom as well. "It's pleasure to meet you all in here" He straightened his head again and looked at all the classmates he had, his gaze instantly falling at the boy called Mukuro Rokudo. The boy with the mismatching eyes, the soft white skin and the beautiful silk hair.

"Mukuro-kun, would you mind showing our new classmate around the school?" Mrs. Redwood said happily as a smile of revenge was drawn on her face, revenge for him coming into the class late.

Mismatching eyes were raised towards Byakuran's level, he checked the teen out for a moment and he could only nod about what the teacher will just put him through. "Of course." He said straightly and then looked away, not paying a lot attention to what their boring for him teacher said until they were finally dismissed and back to the school grounds.

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or any of these characters.**

After the class was dismissed everyone went out of the classroom, along with that new comer and the well known to the teachers Mukuro Rokudo. The two soon started walking away, Mukuro trying his best to show the other around without getting distracted by other, more enjoayble things to do. They wandered around the corridors so they could select in which place they should enter first. The blue haired male was all stupid talking about Namimori Academy's facilities that honestly made Byakuran easily distracted. _What a beautiful person... He would look perfect... __**shattered in pieces**__. _That was all that was running around the freshman's mind, until all of the students in the corridor heard a strict as well as heavy voice.

"Don't crowd around or I will bite you to death." Everyone turned their head, to see Hibari Kyouya. However he was holding so many boxes to fix his office that you could say that his body would collapse from the weight. It started becoming obvious by the shaking on his hands. All that until the boy felt some of the boxes being lifted off his small arms. He looked up, wondering who would dare to come that close to him.

"Let me help you!" There was a cheerful tone on the man that got the boxes from Kouya. He was a tall man with blond hair, if he could lift the sleeves of his white buttoned up shirt some tattoos would be easily shown but he preferred not to do it. "Where are those going?" Asked the new teacher, that didn't even have a clue to who he was talking.

"To the office of Discipline Commitee." The boy said flatly, under other conditions he would snap the boxes back but the truth was that they were truly heavy.

"What's your name?" Cavallone said as he kept following the man in front of him, he was new in that big place and honestly didn't know where to go.

"Hibari Kyouya." Hibari looked up at the man, shotting him an almost-glare that could shake off everyone but after all Dino was a teacher so he couldn't do much about him or his overly-friendly attitude.

"Well, you're pretty tough, for you size at least Kyouya~" Dino said and smiled wide as he entered the office that the boxes were meant to be, he put them down and turned around, only to face an angry looking black haired staring at him. "Did I say something wrong?.." He said awkwardly, this wasn't a nice start, for his first days in there anyway.

"Never mock me again, or I'll bite you to death." To be honest, Hibari didn't want to have troubles with the many teachers that were in there and get expelled so he left it to this, he just turned around and started unpacking some of the boxes.

"Well, I'm sorry for offending you," The blond said, trying to fix things up a bit. "See you Kyouya~" The teacher said and patted the student's back before he left off.

Hibari's eyes went wide once he felt a hand touching him so he was quick to turn around, not letting his guard down. "Don't call me tha-!" But by the moment he was about to continue the other was already gone from there.

**~To the yard~**

Tsuna and Yamamoto made slowly their way to the main yard, just to see who their roommates are going to be, they would just check on the huge board standing right there. "Sawada Tsunayoshi..." Said Yamamoto while searching on the board "...Sharing a room with..." He looked at the names for a moment to make sure he got the right one. "Mukuro Rokudo?"

"N-nani? With that guy that came late into the class today?" Tsuna's eyes went wide at what his friend just said, to tell you the truth, he was afraid of getting into troubles because of that guy but hey, you couldn't blame him. Sawada found the strength to talk again. "I guess it won't be that bad..." The brunet said with a soft sigh and then looked at Yamamoto. "Ne, Yamamoto, who are you paired up with?"

"Hmm... wait..." Takeshi muttered as he started searching through the name. Once he found it, his face lit up, much to his surprise to see who he was paired up with. "Oh! My roommate is gonna be Gokudera! I look forward on seeing him again."

"Lucky you are Yamamoto-kun..." Tsuna said softly, really unsure on how his roommate will be acting like.

**~Back to the Freshman~ **

After Mukuro Rokudo had shown the whole school to the white haired boy, his knees were starting to ache from all the walking and he could say that Byakuran was tired of all of this as well. But they had to continue going around. After all the only place that they hadn't visited was the theater that was being repaired so it was practically impossible and the school library. They took a turn towards that room and walked inside. They walked down the corridors of the place when suddenly Byakuran stopped his walking.

"It's Mukuro-kun, right?" The new comer said and smiled, he really wanted to hear more of the other teen, he wanted to check him out, he wanted to touch him, **he wanted to hurt him**.

"Mukuro is fine alone." The teen said, out of boredom. "So, is anything else you wanna see around our school or shall I leave?" Honestly, Mukuro had other things to do, like meet up with his friends, Chrome, Chikusa or Ken. He hated being forced into something so he tried to get it finished quickly. All his thoughts were completely interrupted once he felt a hand pushing him towards a bookcase. He looked up at the boy and raised a soft eyebrow, mismatching eyes staring at him. "Oya oya, getting confident, aren't we?" The blue haired man let out one of his characteristic 'Kufufu' chuckles.

"I can't help myself Mukuro-kun~" Said Byakuran, with an angelic smile on his face, a smile that hid many things behind it. It was then when the man brought a hand up to Mukuro's neck and curled his fingers around it. Gradually he tighted his grip, waiting for the other to start gasping for air, thing that didn't take much time to come. The white haired was feeling really satisfied by his doing right now.

The once bored teen that was being pressed against the bookshelves started choking for air after a few moments passed. He parted his lips in a desperate attempt to regain his breath, but when he saw that his tries were completely useless he tried to speak. "Y-you..." He started saying but soon enough his pale figure started shaking softly. A light drop of saliva flowed down Mukuro's soft lips, thing that was giving an almost erotic sight to Byakuran.

"You know Mukkun," The white haired man said as he leaned in towards the struggling male. "Your skin is so soft... Your hair are nice and shiny..." He continued saying as he moved a skilled hand down the other's waist and got wrapped around it. "You have a thin waist... and a chubby butt.." Said the freshman and brought his lips close to the shaking figure in front of him. "You know, it's kinda erotic~". A skillful tongue was suddenly out of his mouth and wondering on to Mukuro's right ear. "Are you sure you are not a girl Mukuro-kun? Guess I'll have to find out myself~" A hand started moving down, towards the blue haired's groin and started rubbing sensually. He had this kind of low and husky tone in his voice, thing that made Mukuro shiver. Byakuran was just about to completely struggle the other's neck but when he heard a breathless moan his hand loosened up almost completely.

"B-baaa..stard..." This was the only thing that a proud person, like Mukuro Rokudo could just say in the moment, feeling that pride he had inside of him being killed off instantly. He was feeling terrible and rather violated at the moment but this wasn't something he would show to someone, especially someone like Byakuran. Instead of that he grinned. Just by the moment his breath returned he spoke. "Kufufu, what are you gonna do if someone sees you like this, new come-er?" His voice cracked at the last words. He felt a mouth over his neck's skin, sucking and licking everywhere. _Shit. _This could become an ugly bruise and everyone's mind could go there.

When finally the person decided to free the other after all, violet eyes looked over his handiwork on the other's neck. "Make sure you won't get expelled for the bruises on your neck Mukuro-kun." He said and smiled, he fucking smiled again and then he just left off, leaving the other standing there all frozen and unsure of what he was gonna do.

**~Later, in Tsuna's and Mukuro's room~**

The blue haired male barged into the room with one hand over his neck. He didn't even notice Sawada Tsunayoshi shaking from the edge of the room. You see, Mukuro's entrance was rather scary and quick because the man disappeared into his bathroom soon after.

Mukuro checked out the bruises he had on his neck, cause from Byakuran's hard gripping and also his fucking sucking manner. He sighed and immediately reached out for his phone, calling one of the only people that would help him right now. _One sound, another one, more sounds, come on! _Was all that the blue haired was thinking when a soft girly voice answered the phone. "Chrome?... Remembered that make up you told me about?.. yes the one that matches to my skin... Alright I will have Ken to bring it to me..."

**TBC**

**A/N:Oya oya, he almost got raped in there XD Well I don't know, that's the second chapter and I don't even know what I'm doing ._. Sorry for the mistakes I may made, I'm too tired to correct it now .**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or any of the characters included.**

"Why?Why does the prince have to do this?" Belphegor said in a bored and not amused at all tone. Why would a prince have to repair the theater? He really didn't understand, this was a job that a commoner like Squalo or Fran were supposed to do.

"Vooi! Stop talking you shithead!" Squalo said, rather irritated. He was repairing the theater as well, along with the maniac with himself prince, normally Fran was supposed to be there too but her sneaked out. "Because in your attempt to show me that 'I'm a commoner' you broke a window!" The silver haired rolled his eyes as he recalled what exactly happened. It was ALL the blond's fault but somehow Squalo got involved in this thing as well.

"That's not a job that a prince is supposed to do!" Bel said and climbed off the chair he was standing on this whole time. "You should be doing it, commoner." He crossed his arms and sat on the 'filthy' for him floor, denying all his job.

At this, Squalo's eyebrows arched in a really irritated manner. He grabbed the prince's mobile phone and threw it on his head, if the kid continued acting this way the silver haired would snap, soon or later.

Bel winced softly behind his bangs, even so he generally liked pain, he wouldn't let any peasant bring it to him. He got up angrily and walked over to Squalo, he grabbed the bucket with the painting off his hands and threw it on the other's clothes and with this, everything started becoming a mess.

The commoner's hands twitched angrily and he wiped off his clothes from the painting, only to rub his hands on the blond's face. "You..." He was about to hit the other with anything he would find in front of him but one of the teachers rushed in once hearing the noise.

"What do you two think you are doing?!" The teacher snapped, once seeing both of them covered in painting, Squalo irritated as hell and Bel speaking nonsense about what a prince can do. "Go back to your work, now!" She yelled at them and walked out of the place.

Both of Belphegor and Squalo started cooling off after the teacher's entrance and they soon got back to their jobs. They didn't exchange a single word for a while, all of that until the certain blond spoke. "Hold the stupid ladder you peasant." He said and started climbing on it, in attempt to paint some of the places he couldn't reach. But the silver haired wouldn't let him go away with what he did before so easily. He indeed held the ladder but he started shaking it lightly, making the blond look down and starting to lose his balance. "Stop shaking the prince! 'He' will fall!" Bel said in a lightly irritated tone.

"Fine I guess I don't want any more irritating teachers, do I?" Squalo said, finally clearing off his steam completely. He let go off the ladder and started going back to his previous doing but then he heard his name being called out in a rather shaky voice.

"Squalo? I t-think the prince will fall! Hold the damn ladder!" Bel said but his request was completely ignored again and it was then when the prince lost the balance of his shaky legs and fell back. Fortunately Squalo was there to catch him before his back would land on the floor and cause any damage to himself. "The prince already told you!" The blond yelled at the other, he had just gone through a mini sock but he was fine now.

The silver haired didn't look like it but he really appreciated the fact that the other fell right in his arms. _Not bad... _"The prince would hurt himself now." He said in a rather soft and low tone, a tone that Belphegor didn't expect to hear. Soon after Squalo let the blond stand up by himself.

For a 1 or 2 hours they continued making the place, in much more harmony that they had a while ago and once they were finished they were exhausted for good. The silver haired was sitting on the floor just to take a break but then Bel walked towards him. "The prince is tired... make some space commoner." And by that Squalo knew that he meant 'Let me rest your head on your lap'. The teen was right, the prince laid there after all.

**~Tsunayoshi's room~**

Once Tsuna spotted the other male finally walking out of the bathroom while holding his neck, he couldn't help but feel slightly worried. It was true, he didn't know the other at all but it didn't matter because the brunet would always get worried. "It's Mukuro, right?" Sawada said in a reluctant tone.

"Indeed, Sawada Tsunayoshi..." Mukuro Rokudo laid his back against the wall behind his bed and sighed softly, touching lightly his neck now and then so he could have a little idea about how he looked.

"I'm sorry if I offend you but... are you alright?" Tsuna asked in a mighty tone, completely deciding on learning what happened to the other. All of that tough talking until mismatched eyes stared at him for a moment and he tensed as well as sat a bight further away on his own bed.

"I'm fine... you look pale, Sawada Tsunayoshi..." A soft grin was formed on his soft lips as he looked over at the smalled boy. "Kufufu, Does it look that terrible?" He knew he made a stupid question. Of course it looked terrible, bruises on shape of a pig hand and also hickeys. He looked like a total mess.

"It's not that!" The shorter said and shook his hands in front of his face in a quick pace, just to show to the blue haired that he meant it. "I was just wondering if it hurts... or basically... how did this happen?"

"I can't tell you anything, just stay away from the new comers in this school. Now if you'll excuse me..." Mukuro's muffled voice from the seats was heard as he reached out to turn off the bedside light. He soon after turned to the side, he needed some sleep, even so it was still 9:00 pm.

Soon after, Tsuna turned off his light as well, keeping in mind the fact that the other wanted to sleep already. He laid down and stared at the ceiling, thinking of what Mukuro had just said, what the hell was happening in that school anyway?

The time had completely passed and the physically and and mentally tired blue haired teen had been asleep, curled up on his side. He was sleeping peacefully until his phone started ringing. He reached out and grabbed it, not even bothering to see whose number it was, he answered.

"_Hey Mukuro-kun!"_ The voice sounded, Mukuro knew well who it was. _"I take it they didn't notice you, right?"_

Angry with the late phone call from this certain person, he threw the phone on the wall, making it shut down, because its battery was taken off. That woke up Tsuna, so Mukuro tried to apologizing. "I'm sorry for waking up at this time of the day." He mumbled sleepily and lied back down.

**~At Chrome's and Haru's room~**

"Chrome-chan? What do you want that make up for? I am not used on you wearing those kind of stuff..." She blinked softly, the two girls were up, talking about boys, well basically Haru was talking while Chrome was just nodding.

"I-it's not for me!" The girl with characteristic pineapple haircut tensed up at the unexpected question, though she tried to act naturally. "Just someone needs it to cover something up..."

Haru's eyes started shining and excitement as she stood up on her bed and pointed at the smaller girl. "Could it be a love mark?!" She said in complete excitement. "On who?! Oh my, it would be just like a secret love trying to be hidden! Like mine and Tsuna-san's!"

Chrome's hands started shaking for a moment, a loud person like Haru wasn't exactly the best roommate for her but she had to pull this off. "I-it must be just a bruise... but I can't tell you who, I promised not to..."

"Aww Haru-chan wanted to know!" She pouted and decided to leave it to this and not force the girl into the conversation more.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or any of the characters.**

"Join a club?" Sawada Tsunayoshi blinked at what the teacher just said about joining random clubs that this new school had. Physical Education club?_ Not For me... Biology club? Too much blood... Music club? This doesn't sound really dangerous... Mathem- _His thoughts were interrupted once he noticed his roommate raising his hand for the music club. _Mukuro on the music club? Will this work out? _Sawada thought, he really didn't think that the blue haired was the person to join clubs.

Byakuran noticed Mukuro raising his hand and wondered if he should join too or not. He decided not to raise his hand yet, he wanted to surprise the guy he almost raped in the library yesterday.

On the other hand, Mukuro noticed many eyes falling on him after he said he would be joining the music club. He didn't feel uncomfortable until the white haired stared at him as well, he felt a sweat dropping from his face, _seriously, he is thinking of joining the same club with me?! That bastard... _but he was quick to wipe the sweat, he didn't want the make up on his neck to be swept away, this would cause big trouble, he didn't care if the other would be expelled, he just cared about himself.

**~At the break time~**

"Yo! Gokudera!" Yamamoto said in a cheerful tone and started shaking his hand so the other would notice him and stop walking.

Gokudera Hayato stopped his walking, just to notice his roommate running behind him. He turned around and looked at the black haired man. "Isn't the time we spend in our room enough?" Gokudera rolled his eyes once spotting the other standing in front of him.

"Sometimes you are so funny Gokudera!" Takeshi exclaimed and smiled widely before speaking again. "What clubs are you joining?"

"Mathematics club." Hayato said flatly, not really understanding how the other could be so happy and cheerful. He shrugged his shoulders lightly but once the other told him he is joining the math classes too his eyes went wide. "Why? You suck at maths, idiot..."

"I wanna be in the same class with you, that's why" Yamamoto said and then waved his hand, not giving really enough time for Gokudera to answer as he walked away. He started running soon after and then bumped into the wrong person. His eyes went a bit wide as he noticed Hibari Kyoya. "I'm sorry! It won't happen again!" He left again, not leaving time for Hibari to hit him.

"The next time I will bite you to death." Kyoya said flatly and rubbed softly his forehead which had bumped onto the other's face. He was sure it had turned a little red, thing that would look ridiculous. He got angry and as if this wasn't enough he heard the most annoying voice in the world behind him.

"Kyoooya!" Cavallone Dino, their new maths teacher ran up behind Hibari but stopped once the other turned around with an angry glare. "What's the matter Kyoya?"

"I told you not to call me that." The dark haired boy said in an irritated tone by the other's attitude. He turned around to leave but once he felt a hand on his shoulder he stopped and turned around. Who the hell gave this man the right to touch him?

"Anyway Kyoya, I want you to help me on something, we need to check the students catalog because there are some problems inside the school.. Would you mind coming at my office at the evening?"

_Problems inside the school? Problems inside MY school?_ Once hearing that, Hibari instantly nodded his head, he would even stand the other for the school's shake. "I will, now if you would excuse me," Said the man and soon left off, the break time was almost over and he wanted to go back to his class, as well as check if any of the students are crowding around.

Back at the corridors, outside her classroom, there was standing Chrome Dokuro, extremely happy for being able to help Mukuro, she hugged her books tightly as a small smile was built up on her sweet little face.

"Did something happen Chrome? You seem happier than usual" Kyoko Sasagawa said, a bit amused from the rare behavior the girl currently had.

"N-no, not anything important!" The girl with the pineapple looking hairstyle nodded her head softly, she was sure happy for helping the other but she couldn't just tell this to everyone around here.

**~Later~**

It was around 6 pm when Rokudo Mukuro started getting ready for his afternoon music club, he felt awkward, Sawada Tsunayoshi was staring towards him a few moments now but he didn't really bother to ask what he wanted.

"Um... Mukuro? I didn't know you liked music." Said Tsuna while getting ready as well. "I didn't think you was this kind of person" He said awkwardly, only then he noticed that this sounded rather bad. "N-no! I didn't mean it the way it sounded like!" He raised his hands and shook them quickly, he felt so dumb right now.

The scene in front of him made Mukuro chuckle, one of his characteristic 'Kufufu chuckles'. "Oya oya, You shouldn't feel that bad, I'm not that much of a good person after all" He said and then once his uniform was finished he walked towards the door. "I didn't know you were joining the same class too though." Said the man and started walking outside.

After ten minutes the class had started and both Mukuro and Tsuna were inside, much to the blue haired's surprise there were quite some people. They did a lot of stuff and almost all of them had at least once sang, everyone except Mukuro. To tell you the truth the teacher was rather reluctant on telling him to do something, since he was well known for his bad attitude but she had no choice after all. "Mukuro-san, would you mind singing this for us? Or do you have an instrument?" She said while giving him a piece of paper with some lyrics.

"I would rather sing." The pineapple said, he read the lyrics for a moment just so he could sing without making big pauses. Soon after he started singing from his seat. Sawada Tsunayoshi that was sitting beside him as well as the other students and the teacher were completely caught out of guard by his nice voice.

Once the boy was finished the teacher snapped out of her amusement and spoke. "Wow, you sing really nice Mukuro-san!" She said in an overly cheerful tone and took her paper back. Soon after the class was finished and quite some people could be heard mumbling about Mukuro's nice voice.

"You've got a nice voice, Mukuro-kun~"

An awfully familiar voice went through the blue haired's ears. Mismatching eyes adjust to the height of the person that just spoke. He was right, it was Byakuran after all. "Thanks." That was the only thing he said before he started walking away, not really paying any attention to the other, he didn't even want to talk to the white haired right now,

"Ne? Ignoring me Mukuro-kun?" Byakuran's patience started slowly dying and soon he grabbed Mukuro's wrist and tighted it lightly. "Don't ignore me Mukuro... You know I will make you mine soon~"

"Fuck off!" The pineapple mumbled, clearly irritated by the other's actions. "And don't you dare touch me again!" He snapped his hand out of the other's grip. He really didn't want to repeat what happened earlier. Much to his relief the teacher walked out of the classroom and the white haired backed off and it was then when Mukuro got the chance and started talking to the teacher so he wouldn't be bothered because of Byakuran.

Byakuran growled lowly at the scene, his target -Mukuro- getting away from him and talking to another person, he got angry and honestly felt the need to kill that woman, but he didn't say anything, he just walked away, trying to ignore them both. _Does Mukuro-kun like her? _This was the last thing he thought as he was now out of the place.

**~At Dino's office~**

Hibari Kyoya was sitting on his math teacher's desk, his legs crossed as he read some papers about the school, the students and the rules, he honestly didn't mind being in there, since he was able to help the school.

"What do you think Kyoya?" Cavallone mumbled softly, looking at the little figure on his desk, he actually liked the view of the other on his desk and honestly he could think of other uses of that desk right now. He shook his thoughts off or else he would get a hard on. He leaned in a bit and placed a hand on each side of Kyoya. He looked towards the papers the boy was holding, trying to find out what he was thinking.

"You get too close." Was everything that Hibari said and lowered his papers a bit, just to look at the blond teacher. He didn't really like the guy's attitude at the moment.

"You act like you mind me~" That was it, Dino's thoughts started rushing on his head again. His lips moved closer to the pale skin of the other's neck and bit it softly, he didn't have a lot of time though, just because the dark haired boy kicked him off, yeah, Hibari was blushing at the moment and this amused the teacher really much. "Shh don't move around Kyoya, you don't want anyone to see us, we will both be shooed off..."

"If you don't back away now, I will bite you to death!" The student growled softly at what Cavallone had just said. He wasn't a toy or anything and after all they were here for the school's shake, how could the blond act this way?

One of the teacher's hands wondered down to Kyoya's crotch with a quick little move, if he could get his student to agree with this it would be wonderful... "Why won't you let it go Kyoya?" His tone was low and husky. Much to his surprise he wasn't kicked off, actually he got to hear a moan coming from the other's lips!

Hibari's hand wandered up to the back of Dino's head and grabbed his hair in a tight grip. "Why you..." he muttered but then he pulled himself closer to his teacher and crashed their lips together, he gave in to the other's nice touch and it didn't feel bad at all as he noticed.

_Okay okay this is too good to be real!_ Cavallone thought and pressed his nails into his palm, just to make sure he wasn't dreaming right now and it was truth, he wasn't. He returned the heated kiss to the other and soon enough spread his lips apart. It was then when their tongues started having a battle of dominance, a battle Hibari didn't want to lose, he **hated** losing. Soon after the teacher straddled the other's legs and made them wrap around his waist, this made the smaller boy cling on to him and actually Kyoya even made a move! He wrapped his arms around Dino's neck and this was a nice start for a guy that didn't touch anyone. After a moment passed they broke apart for air and it was then when Dino saw the blushed look on his little student's face, he found it adorable.

"Kyoya..." The blond looked down at the smaller one and licked his lower lip. Soon he pushed the smaller boy down on his desk. Dino made sure he wasn't forcing the other into it, he knew well that if he did Hibari would bite him to death, thing that he didn't actually mind...

"You're braking the school rules~" The dark haired said through a pant as he looked up at the other, he honestly didn't want to resist at all, but the thing that he was braking the school rules was deeply bared in his mind.

"You shouldn't care about them~" The teacher said and slipped one hand under the other's shirt and started rubbing around everywhere, its time he passed over a nipple he gained a breathless moan from the boy. His other hand unbuttoned the black pants that the other was wearing and tagged down both of them and his boxers. His hand took a hold of Hibari's semi hard member and started pumping it slowly, receiving small whimpers from the well known person beneath him.

"A-ah Dino!" Kyoya called out the other's name, his member got instantly hard because fact that he was still a virgin couldn't be ignored at all right now. It didn't take a lot of time till the boy precame because of the slow and sensual touches. "N-no! My uniform will get messy!" He managed to say, this was the only thing he cared about at the moment, he couldn't go out like this.

"Shh, don't worry about it~" The blond continued rubbing the small member slowly, all the way up and down, clearly enjoying the other's reaction, his moans, his cries and especially the faces he was making. Soon enough though, Hibari took the most wonderful expression he had made till now, the one he made once he came. Dino felt like he would release in his own pants at the sight of the dark haired coming all over himself. After Kyoya finished with his releasing and started panting with no stop, the teacher leaned down and licked the other's sperm from the soft skin until he was neatly cleared. "See?I told you not to worry~"

Hibari sat up quickly as the other finished, he felt embarrassed as hell right now. He zipped up his pants and fastened his belt, not tight enough though because his member was still sensitive. "Next time I will bite you to death!" Said a flustered Hibari with completely red cheeks as he got up and walked towards the door and out of it.

"He never changes.." Dino chuckled in pure amusement at the boy's reaction, seriously happy because the boy clearly accepted him. "Next time Kyoya..." He mumbled to himself and tried to focus on his paper work again.

**TBC**

**A/N: Woo Hibari gave in :p In the next chapter be ready for a weird lesson X3**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

It was Friday morning when Sawada Tsunayoshi's new teacher walked inside the classroom, the teacher called Cavallone Dino, there was another person with him, taller and probably older than him. It was weird, Tsuna didn't remember having maths today so why was the blond here?

"Today kids we will do a special lesson, this lesson is sexual education... but I don't believe there's anyone in here who doesn't know." The blond teacher looked around at his students, he didn't think anyone would have no clue about sex until Sawada took a questioning look, Dino got the hint on this and understood the boy knew nothing. "Well it never hurts to hear some more!" He said cheerfully. "And today there is Professor Verde with us, to give us right answers on questions that are may made.

The lesson started and almost all the students felt embarrassed from hearing all those stuff from a teacher, especially a teacher like Cavallone-sensei, he was just so nice, he spoke about those things openly. Everything was going through right until Mukuro Rokudo felt a poke on his shoulders from behind. He moved his head to spot Byakuran sitting behind him.

"Would you like me to try these on you? Ne, Mukuro-kun?" He grinned softly at what he said to the other right now, he felt big accomplishment once he saw the other's cheeks blushing softly.

"Oya oya, perverts shouldn't talk to me." He turned his head and looked forward again, his chin resting on his palm as a soft grin was formed on his lips, feeling proud about what he just said to the other. He was all cocky and stuff until he felt a hand groping his little butt suddenly, he tensed up at the sudden contact and growled softly, he then moved himself forward so the other wouldn't reach him. Mukuro noticed a glance from Verde towards him, he grinned in a lightly seductive tone, if this would work out Byakuran would be pissed off to death. The student and his professor exchanged glances a few times as well as one or two winks.

After the class was finished and all the people headed outside there was only Byakuran left in the classroom, Verde and Mukuro staid in there as well. The blue haired walked towards the scientist and when he made sure only the white haired was in there ,aside of them, he leaned in a bit as he started muttering softly. "Ne, Professor I didn't understand some things about having sex~" He said lowly, the most slutty tone he had ever made in his whole life and he was right, Byakuran was starting to get pissed off . Mukuro leaned into his older teacher and started playing with his tie, mismatching eyes moved to look up at the scientist's eyes, filled with a fake lust. Their chests were almost touching at this point. "Would you mind sowing me, Professor?~"

Verde licked his lower lip softly at the shorter yet really seductive boy in front of him, he couldn't help but grin softly at his attitude. "Such a young person..." His fingers moved and rested under the boy's chin softly. "It would be a shame if you didn't know~" The Professor started thinking of all the 'research' he would be able to do to the other's body.

That was it, at this point the white haired was blowing off steam from his anger. He walked towards the two and just when he raised his fist to punch the old pervert, Mukuro pushed the man down so he wouldn't get punched because of him. "Mukuro-kun, I want to talk with you." Byakuran smiled, that deadly and sadistic smile he had in situations like this one. Soon enough, the smaller's wrist was being squeezed as he was pulled out of the class, leaving the scientist alone.

The next thing Mukuro remembered happening was his back being slammed against the bathroom's walls, a hand was on his neck and another wrapped around his thin waist. A leg was brought up between his legs , thing that made him bite back a moan of desperation.

"I've never said you could touch anyone you want Mukuro-kun." Byakuran leaned in and started biting and sucking the other's ear softly, his teeth made a few marks on it and then he moved lower to attack the boy's neck, leaving more ugly looking bruises on it. He started undoing the boy's white shirt and tie, he was planning to make Mukuro his and **now**,

The blue haired boy started shifting nervously under the white haired's grip, _he is not gonna do it, right? Crap, I overdid it there!_ That was what he thought and then he bit his lower lip, feeling teeth sinking into his skin painfully, even someone like him, a cold hearted one, was ready to start begging the other so he would let him go. "P-please!" _What? What the hell are you saying Mukuro, snap out of this pitiful state! _He thought to himself but he just couldn't act as he usually did, he was completely trapped in there. That was it, his shirt and tie was thrown down, now he knew the other wasn't kidding at all.

"Please? You ask me to let you go? When you put up such a performance in front of me? I hate it when people make me jealous Mukuro-kun." His big hands started trailing along the sensitive skin on the boy's chest, his hands finding no rest, they ran from his sides to his back, from his stomach up to his collarbone and it was then when he brushed a mid-erected nipple. Mukuro moaned at the sudden touch on his sensitive spots and cried out when Byakuran pinched the small pink buds. "So naughty Mukuro-kun, enjoying being touched like this..."

**~At the classroom~**

Tsuna was sitting in the class, listening to what that female teacher was saying, for a moment he didn't pay much attention to his surroundings but then he noticed, both Byakuran and Mukuro where gone from the class. If he thought about how angry the blue haired was getting when he saw the white haired one, he would be sure that something was up right now. He started getting worried about his roommate but tried not to show his concern to the whole classroom or else they would start worrying too.

"Yo, Tsuna, where is your roommate?" Yamamoto leaned a bit towards the boy's figure as he whispered those words. Sawada tensed once he heard the question and made an awkward low chuckle.

"Eheh how would I know?.."

**~Back to the bathroom~ **

"N-ngh! S-stop!" Mukuro moaned out loud, his hands were tied behind his back by his own damn tie and Byakuran was kneeling down between his legs, crap, he couldn't move at all at the moment. He snapped his head to the side in attempt to keep himself mute and not give the pleasure to the other of hearing him moan.

"Your body says otherwise Mukuro-kun~" The white haired man grinned, he stared at his fingers that were covered with precum from the guy in front of him. Soon after he continued his jobs at the other's member, licking and sucking all the time. Slowly he moved a lubricated hand up to the blue haired's entrance and rubbed a finger against it, it didn't take long for him to shove it inside and because of that Mukuro's lower half jerked suddenly as gasps started running out of his soft pink lips.

As the finger started thrusting in and out, a second one was suddenly added which made the blue haired moan. Byakuran's fingers rubbed something extremely sensitive into the boy's body and it was enough to send him off the edge. He came all of the sudden, yeah, just by a small rub, a small rub had him shivering and moaning, his face completely red from his release and his breath shaky, coming out in little pants.

The white haired's expression suddenly took a questioning grimace, right after he swallowed all of the guy's seed. "Mukuro-kun?.." He blinked in slight disbelief,_ could that guy be? "_Are you a virgin?" He didn't see that coming but by the way Mukuro was shaking the whole time it started making serious suspicions inside of him.

"S-so what?.." Mismatching eyes looked down at violet ones, Mukuro was feeling lightly embarrassed but- what the hell was he saying? It wasn't the time to feel embarrassed, he should take the chance to leave now but- Crap the other was still holding him so he couldn't sneak away.

"That's something really pleasant to hear you know, thinking that I will take your first time..." Byakuran stood up and removed his fingers off the other's hole. Soon the guy was leaning in close to the boy's ear. "In such a place... with such a half assed way, it's a shame,for such a beauty like you~" That was it, the white haired was grinning and this never meant anything good. His hands trailed down on soft pale hips as lifted them up, positioning the other against the cold wall. With one short move he had his pants unzipped and his member picking out of his underwear.

_Damn.. he is big... this is really gonna hurt... _Ah, what was Mukuro saying, he should stay strong, he sure had been through worse things, right? And the fact that he was trying to ignore what Byakuran said didn't feel nice either. He grinned, yes he did, just to show the other he wasn't as scared as the white haired probably thought. "I've been through worse things, new comer... now now... How would Professor Verde do i- A-ah!" Mukuro's eyes went wide as he almost screamed out, fortunately he covered his mouth with his hand at the right moment. Byakuran had just suddenly thrusted inside of him, not slowly and nicely, just a hard sharp thrust that had the blue haired trembling and moaning in pain, there was almost no pleasure, he felt so much hatred for the other right now that he could only feel the pain, thing that was bad...

"Maybe I should try doing as hard as Verde would, shall I Mukuro-kun?" Violet eyes looked at the small fidgeting figure in front of them. His tone was dead serious and so was his pace, he had decided it, **he would make Mukuro hurt, a lot.**

The not well prepared for it boy had to cling onto Byakuran's chest because he was in too much pain to keep himself up, though, he refused making any other contact with him -aside of burying his nails into the soft skin-. He was a writhing mess at the moment, his body was shaking as hell and his face was flustered, he was panting and moaning as well. _You look pitiful..._ He thought and got even more angry with himself and the white haired. Mukuro's nerves cracked at that moment, losing completely his cool self, he started crying, not because he was in a big pain, he was extremely angry.

"Ne Mukuro-kun... does it hurt that bad?" Byakuran smirked softly, momentary Mukuro had muted himself and this didn't amuse the white haired so he leaned in, and bit as hard as he could on the boy's shoulder. The blue haired winced at the pain and he could swear that his shoulder would start bleeding, it made him cry out, this time from the pain but that bite was enough to send him off the edge. "You truly are a virgin Mukuro-kun~" Byakuran brought his head down to the boy's swollen member and whipped off the sperm with his fingers. Soon he brought them up to Mukuro's mouth. "Clean them."

The blue haired on the other side was panting heavily and his body was feeling completely limp at the moment. He could hardly growl towards Byakuran currently so he tried and obeyed, swirling his tongue around the coated fingers. Soon after the white haired came to feel in the weak boy's anus.

After a few moments passed Byakuran pulled out and had to hold Mukuro, or else he looked like he would collapse, the white haired knew it, he wasn't gentle for someone's first time... But he didn't care at all, Mukuro had made him jealous before and this was unforgivable. "Are you still having questions about sex Mukuro-kun?" The new comer kept smirking as he mouthed his last words.

"You're s-sick" That was all the boy managed to say through his shaking breath as the other started pulling up both of their clothes.

**~At the afternoon~**

When Tsuna finally returned to his room, his wondering about where Mukuro would be were gone. The guy was just laying in his bed, covered up with his blankets. "Um, Mukuro... why didn't you show up after the sexual education class?.." The boy said and placed a hand on the silent guy's shoulder. Mukuro only tensed at the touch but soon relaxed again after realizing how was the one touching him.

"I'm fine." He said out coldly and with a slow move he slid deeper into his pile of blankets, his lower half hurting too much for him to make any bigger moves.

**TBC**

**A/N: Okay this came out to be a whole rape chapter ._. Fuck XD**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5

"VOOOOI! It's almost time for the classes you piece of crap!" Squalo yelled at his roommate that was still sleeping, he walked towards the window -after he almost stumbled into the blond's pile of clothes- and opened the curtains so all the annoying sun light would come inside the room.

"The prince needs more sleep, commoner." Belphegor mumbled as he rolled to the side, this way so his back would be facing the Squalo. "Classes can wait, the prince not." He said and buried himself deeper into his pile of blankets.

Now, the silver haired was completely irritated by the boy's refusal but he couldn't just let him sleep... because...

**Flash Back**

"Squanti Squalo," Said the principal as he checked his papers. "You will be in a room with a really hard to handle roommate..."

_Why does Bel come up on my mind? It's not new, every year I am with him! _Squalo thought for a moment, he couldn't stand another year.

"He is Belphegor and because he is well known for his attitude, I want you to care for him not to lose classes or do things he shouldn't be doing, he is spoiled, you know."

"I got it..." The silver haired said and walked out of the office. _**Crap! I have to deal with another headache!**_

**End of Flash Back**

_That's why I got dragged in to his previous shit... okay that's it, he is not getting up. _Squalo thought and walked over to the prince's bed, he grabbed the blankets and threw them down to the floor, then he grabbed the glass of water Bel had on his bedside and threw it on his face. "I said get up you shithead!"

The blond gasped at the sudden coldness and even more at the water that landed on his royal face. He sat up and grabbed his pillow. "Commoners shouldn't do stuff like that to the prince!" Belphegor growled and shoved the pillow into Squalo's face as well as pushed him down until he fell, he didn't take the pillow away, he waited for him to suffocate. Every morning, every one, stuff went like this. Until the silver haired would grab the boy's wrists and throw him on his back, with his arms pinned to the floor, eventually he always started kicking then. "Don't touch the prince!" The blond was getting irritated to death right now because always this turned out as Squalo's win.

After a few minutes of kicking and struggling to hit the other, Bel decided to give up, even if his royal pride was burning him at the moment. He got up, grabbed his uniform and went to the bathroom, shutting the door behind him with force.

"Piece of crap.." The silver haired mumbled softly as he waited for the prince to get out of the bathroom so they could leave already. Many minutes passed and he started wondering. He walked over to the bathroom's door and knocked it lightly. "Are you okay, shithead?"

"Ushi shi shi, you bruised the prince's royal wrist! Cannibal!" A voice sounded from the bathroom where Bel was locked in momentary. Soon enough he walked out and punched Squalo's arm. The only thing the other did was to shake his head and then both of them walked outside and headed to the yard where the principal would be probably talking again.

**~At the first years~**

"It's Sawada Tsunayoshi, right?" Byakuran, the new comer, approached Tsuna just to make this question. "Aren't you Mukuro-kun's roommate?" He said with a big smile built on his 'angelic' face.

"U-um, yeah!" Tsuna laughed awkwardly, remembering Mukuro saying to stay away from new comers, _he is just asking, he isn't gonna do something anyway..._ He thought and then answered to the second question. "Mukuro is my roommate."

"Why isn't he here today?" The white haired's smile disappeared from his face, although he was laughing deep on the inside, he knew really well why the other didn't come.

"He said he didn't feel well so he staid at our room today." The brunet heard a voice calling him, thank god, he would leave now. "Now if you would excuse me~" Said Tsuna and walked off to the others.

**~Later in the Bel's class~**

"Commoner~!" Belphegor whispered and threw a ball of paper onto Squalo's head, much to his amusement Squalo turned to look at him irritated. "Ushi shi shi, bad mornings?" Said the prince and continued throwing random stuff to the other's head.

Then the silver haired got irritated and threw something back at the blond's head, it almost knocked down the boy's tiara, it was then when Squalo's eyes widened.

"Miss Amaya, this commoner is throwing stuff at the prince's head!" Bel's smirked and pointed at the boy sitting across him. The literature teacher turned to look at Squalo and glared at him.

"Miss Amaya Belphegor started throwing them!" A girl from behind said and then Bel growled softly towards her.

"No, you have no proofs against the prince!" And it was then when a massive fight started inside the class until the teacher screamed.

"Squalo, Belphegor, both of you, **OUT NOW**!"

"Someone doesn't get enough sex in here" The blond said as he walked past the teacher and then out of the classroom, he felt mrs. Amaya glare at him but then he was no longer in there and so was Squalo. His hands were resting behind his head the whole time.

"You shithead! We are out of class again because of your bullshit!" The silver haired shook his head in irritation, he got dragged into this thing again.

"But you hit the prince's royal head!" Bel said and patted his head on where the object landed before, he winced softly but since his eyes were covered it couldn't be seen by anyone else.

Squalo was ready to start screaming again but he noticed what the boy was doing and the fact that he was one of the rare persons that could read his expressions made him feel bad because he knew that he didn't throw the object gently at all. He moved a few strands from the blond's forehead to notice a small bruise on it, the other hand brought up the prince's wrist and he looked at the bruise he had made there too. _I'm careless... but he gets me out of self sometimes! _He thought for a long moment but then Bel pushed his hand away.

"Ushi shi shi, you are finally feeling bad for hurting the prince?" The prince smirked wide at the almost worried face the other wore for a moment.

"Yeah, but not because of his royalty" Said the silver haired and slowly wrapped an arms around the blond's waist as he did a little step closer.

"Where's the commoner's hand going?" Belphegor said in a lightly surprised tone as for a moment he shook his butt, to get the hand off his waist. In the end though he just let it rest there. The blond moved a hand to Squalo's arm and gripped it lightly, his smirk was wiped off his beautiful face for a moment, _What is the commoner doing?.._

"Where does the prince think it is going?" Squalo returned the question and leaned in a bit, staying one or two inches away from the prince's face, he let the question sink in for a moment before he brushed his lips against the other's, not even realizing how red the boy was starting to go.

"How is the prince supposed to know?" The blond answered, with a question again, but he didn't get any answer, instead of that he had the silver haired's lips over his own. They kissed each other and much to Squalo's appreciation the prince parted his lips, allowing their tongues to rub together. _Oh god, where did this commoner learn to kiss like this?_ He thought, everything was nice and heated in that small corridor, their bodies were pressing together but then...

"What are you two doing there?" The voice of a teacher was suddenly heard by the two and they instantly parted. Bel gave a reluctant glance towards Squalo and by glance I mean he turned his head because his eyes were covered anyway. They felt a great uneasiness as the teacher approached them and waited for an answer.

To Bel's huge surprise that teacher was no one else but Cavallone Dino. Instantly the boy smirked and gave out a characteristic little chuckle. "Ushi shi shi, nothing you need to care about" At that moment, the silver haired froze, that damn prince, he was just making things worse with that!

"Hey kid, I'm your teacher, show some respect." Dino tried to sound strict, just to show his place and then he continued on. "Both of you, come to the principal's office with me."

"Shouldn't Hibari Kyoya be there too then?" The blond's grin went a way wider than before and this had their teacher freeze. Belphegor knew a lot of things about this place for sure. "I mean braking the rules is bad isn't it? Or because you're a teacher you're not gonna let anyone know?"

"Where did you-?" Cavallone's mouth dropped open, he thought no one had seen him doing something to Kyoya- What if the kids told someone about it?! "I don't know where you found out but be careful not to get caught again..." Dino said and started walking away of the two, pissed with himself for it.

"Ushi shi shi, piece of cake" Was all that the prince said, this whole time Squalo could only stare at the two, _that prince was a true devil sometimes, right? _

**~What are you doing here?~**

"What..? What the hell are you doing here?" Belphegor said as he opened his room's door, seeing another blond boy in his age, same hairstyle and same characteristic smile with him... he was just a little taller... "Rasiel what do you want?"

"My room is being painted so, Cavallone-sensei said I should stay to my brother's room," Rasiel took a good look around him as he walked inside and laid on the other blond's messy bed, not even bothering about pressing on whatever was thrown on there. "Ushe she, you seem pale, Bel"

_**That Cavallone bastard! **_The smaller in size prince thought and clenched his fists in anger, **_WHY DID IT HAVE TO BE RASIEL?! _**He is so gonna pay... "Out of my bed, now."

"Ushe she and if I don't?" Rasiel smirked widely as he sat up, testing his luck on how angry Bel would get. "After all I need a place to sleep"

"You..." The younger twin growled lowly and did a step closer to his brother, he couldn't help it, he just couldn't, he punched the other's face hardly but he didn't get away with it, a punch was returned to him and soon the twins were rolling on the floor, hitting each other at the same time.

"Bel what are you-" Squalo said as he got out of the room's bathroom, just to see to blonds punching each other on the floor. His eyes went wide for a moment _oh crap if I don't stop them- They're gonna end up all bruised up! And I will get lectured again!_ He thought and helped his original roommate out of the fight with his brother, he put a hand on the prince's shoulder and pulled him close to his bare chest -he had been bathing and had only put on his pants-. "If you're gonna stay here, you won't start hitting Bel and the same goes for you." He said the last words and turned towards the prince that was still in his arms. Both of the blonds nodded slowly.

After a few minutes, after things started cooling off, the silver haired man pulled the younger prince out of the room so they could talk freely. "Why is he staying with us?"

"The Cavallone bastard said so while his room is being painted..." The blond looked up at the guy that pulled him out of the fight a few minutes ago. He winced slightly once Squalo ran a finger through the corner of his lips.

"How do you always end up with bruises?" The taller sighed at the sight in front of him, the blond was bruised up, his wrists, his forehead and his face. He was worried that Rasiel would have been bruised up as well, thinking about how violent Belphegor could get... "We should have the nurse check that bruise up..."

"The prince is fine..." Bel muttered, burning in anger, not only his brother was currently in his room and he couldn't have any interaction with Squalo, his face was beaten up as well! He crossed his arms and looked outside of the corridor's windows, he was so irritated that he didn't even want to look at the other.

**~At Kyoya's room~**

Knock knock...

_Who could this be? _Hibari thought as he got up from his bed, he opened the door slowly, just to see his teacher standing at his door. "What do you want Cavallone?"

"Have you told this Belphegor kid anything about what happened a few days ago?.." He whispered softly so he couldn't be heard by anyone around there.

Kyoya's eyes went suddenly wide at what the other had just said, _what was that question..? _"No... why you ask?" He said flatly, getting ready for the answer that was gonna come.

"He knows... I guess he noticed us when he was passing from the class or something but I'm sure he is the only one who does..."

"I will bite him to death!" The black haired said in irritation, how could have someone see him braking his school's rules?!

"Wow wow Kyoya, calm down, it's not his fault after all!" Dino tried to calm the other down, if that was even possible anyway.

"Fine..." Hibari let out a deep sigh and looked around for a moment. "It's getting dark, you should get going, Cavallone."

"Cold as ever I see Kyoya~ Well see you!" The blond smiled wide and walked away from the boy's room, his classic happy way of walking.

**~After a while~**

Bel and Rasiel were laying on the same bed, pushing each other all the time so one of them would fall down so they would finally have a victory. They were struggling each other all this time, cursing and growling going along. Squalo that was laying on the other bed inside the room was getting tired of seeing them fight all the time, how was he supposed to survive in there? And more importantly, what if Rasiel would hurt Bel further?.. With this thought in mind, the silver haired's eyes closed as deep sleep was starting to take him over.

The fights didn't stop after that, the twins were still hitting each other, you could say that they were trying to kill each other. Soon after the younger's strength was proved to be small when he was suddenly thrown off his bed. He growled and got up, he didn't want more fights so he walked over Squalo's bed and poked him lightly. "Squalo?.."

After one or two minutes of being poked the silver haired's eyes shot open, just to see a well known figure standing by his bed. He knew what the prince wanted so he just made up some space on his bed, without second thought Bel slipped inside the seats that were waiting for him. He buried his face into Squalo's chest and was finally able to fall asleep without getting kicked or punched.

**~When the morning came~**

When the morning finally came Squalo opened up his eyes a bit, the sunlight too irritating for him ,of course, the twins hadn't even bothered to close the curtains yesterday night. He was just ready to start yelling about them being useless but then he noticed a cute sleeping face in his arms, it was then when he didn't have the courage to wake the smaller one up. He was too bothered by the sleepy beauty in his arms, so bothered that he didn't notice Rasiel standing above them. He was holding a vase made of glass in his arms and he looked like he was just ready to smash it on his brother's head! Just right when the older twin attempted to throw the vase on Bel's head, Squalo pulled the blond prince to the side so he wouldn't get harmed. "The hell are you doing?!"

"Ushe she she! Bel shouldn't be hugging a peasant!" The older twin snapped all of the sudden. "He better die from shame!"

"You're sick!" The silver haired yelled towards the man, okay he was getting angry with Belphegor sometimes but not in a point of killing him!

All of those yells woke the smaller twin up, at start he didn't understand what was happening but no one noticed that he woke up either. "Squ-Squ?.." He mumbled softly as he rubbed his eyes bellow his bangs. Pieces of glass beside him made him snap out of his sleepy state, making his covered eyes go wide. Did Rasiel try to kill him just now?! "What's wrong?"

"He's insane that's wrong!" Squalo yelled again as he squeezed the smaller one in his arms, afraid that if he would let him go the other would try hitting him.

"Ushe she she, you should go back to sleep, second prince." Was all that Rasiel said before he walked away of the silver haired's bed.

**TBC**

**A/N: Woo Rasiel snapped XDD Dino got his revenge and Hibari completely ignores them! :D**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Ne, Mukuro, are you coming today?" Sawada Tsunayoshi said as he started slipping into his clothes, he was staring at his curled up roommate for a moment, right until he got the reply he was looking for.

"Yeah..." Mukuro mumbled and rubbed his face for a moment, you see, he was still sleepy and hurting a bit at the same time. "Where is my unifoooorm?" He dragged the word, due to him yawning softly while speaking. Soon after he noticed his uniform being thrown on the bed. _You can do it..._ He thought to himself and slowly sat up, ignoring the faint pain on his lower waist. After a moment of staring around without doing anything, the blue haired got up slowly and started putting on his clothes as well.

**~At the classroom~**

"Well kiddos, today is a special day!" Cavallone sensei said as he walked into his classroom, he was full of a excitement, thing that was really obvious because he was waving his hands around. "We're gonna decorate the class for Christmas! Isn't it wonderful?"

Small whispers could be heard around the classroom, whispers like,_ where does he find all this energy so early in the morning? Is he kidding? Is he expecting me to move my ass? _Everyone had something to mumbled about, everyone aside Mukuro that was trying not to look around a lot, or else his gaze would fall onto Byakuran and he seriously didn't want this to happen.

"And! Hibari Kyoya will be decorating with us!" The teacher smiled widely as he mouthed those words, the whole class froze, that student was the most strict person in the school!

"Oya oya, we're not only gonna decorate, but we have to suffer someone like Hibari as well?" Every one turned and looked towards the blue haired guy, he dared to say something like this? Especially when Hibari was standing at the doorway?

Tsuna watched Mukuro talking and smiled, _that's more like Mukuro... _he thought... But wait- That wasn't the time to talk about this, he must have offended Hibari Kyoya!

"Speak about me again and I will bite you to death, pineapple." The dark haired called Hibari walked inside the classroom and rested his back against a wall. The guy had left the others surprised as well, everyone knew about Mukuro's pineapple-complex.

The blue haired growled softly at what the boy had just called him, soon enough though he regained his usually calm nature. "Kufufu, I would like to see you trying, shorty" He grinned lightly and watched Kyoya getting irritated gradually.

"Mukuro-kun, careful how you talk to other people, you don't want things to be repeated, right?" Whispered a jealous looking Byakuran, this moment shouldn't have made him jealous at all, but yet, it seemed like he wanted to be the only person close to the pineapple.

These words eventually had an effect on Mukuro's stomach, he felt disgusted again, how could he remind him of that right now?! What if he would start acting all weird?! And that's what had exactly happened. He placed a hand above his mouth momentary and sat back at his seat, with the other hand he was holding his stomach for a moment. _Calm down, we're not alone, he's not gonna do anything!_

Just when the teacher was about to yell at them about starting a fight all of the sudden, he noticed the blue haired's reaction, even so the boy had offended his love, he was still his student, he had to ask if he was alright. "Hey Mukuro, are you alright?" The blond said in a questioning way. Mukuro didn't have enough time to answer though.

"Mukuro-kun is fine, he just felt a bit nauseus" Byakuran answered first and gave out one of his wide smiles.

Dino stared at the white haired momentary and then back at the boy that was covering his mouth. "Alright then, if you feel worse, you can always tell me and leave"

"It's against the rules to lose classes for no reason." Hibari Kyoya stated, making Mukuro raise an eyebrow at those words, he cleared his throat and stood up.

"Kufufu I don't think it's any of your business" Rokudo answered back at the other guy. He could feel Byakuran angry behind him, probably because of the words Hibari had just said.

"Okay okay guys, loosen up! It's time for Christmas decoration! The tree will be brought here soon so just wait a moment, I'm gonna check alright?" Said the teacher and walked out of the classroom. By the moment the teacher was gone, Mukuro was feeling anxious, he was left in the same room with Byakuran, thing that didn't exactly amuse him. Of course, he wasn't gonna do anything with all the students around, right?

The blue haired could feel the boy approaching him from behind and it was then when he felt a hand touching his own. He immediately tensed the contact and walked over to his roommate to sit right beside him. It was unusual, Mukuro would never come and sit with them. Tsuna was confused to no end by the other's action but he could see the boy's worried face so he didn't say anything. On the other side, Byakuran was getting sick of Mukuro ignoring him all the time. _Why is he so persistent?_ The white haired thought and crossed his arms in irritation.

**~At the third years classroom~**

"Hey, are you okay?" Squalo muttered as he looked at the boy next to him, they were decorating their own classroom but Bel seemed a bit off.

"The prince is fine" Said the blond and glanced at his twin brother that was standing a few inches away from them, Bel gritted his teeth as he growled lowly, why was his brother able to piss him off so badly?

"You don't seem like it" The silver haired said as he continued helping the others.

"The prince said that he's fine!" The blond snapped suddenly, he was just so irritated that his brother caught him off guard a few hours ago, _I wanna brake his asshole face!_ He thought as he tried to decorate the higher parts of the tree but he just couldn't reach, he felt a back pressing against his own from behind. It was Squalo that was putting decorations on the higher parts, just to help him out a bit. His anger faded away a bit and he was finally able to concentrate on something else than his brother.

**~After all the classes were finished~**

"Hey Kyoya? Can I drop by later?" Said Cavallone Dino, he was trying to catch an opportunity to meet with the perfect.

Hibari raised his head to look at his teacher when he heard the suggestion. "No." He said flatly and shook his head.

"It will be for math classes!" Dino laughed awkwardly, he was lying, why would he got for math classes when he wasn't asked to?

"Hm... fine" The black haired said and nodded his head slowly, since it was just for classes he couldn't just say no, after all, he loved improving his grades, for the shake of his school of course. "Now if you would excuse me" He said and started walking off.

**~Later in Sawada's room~**

"This day was so uninteresting..." Mukuro mumbled as he threw his school sack down on the floor, of course, Byakuran had made him shiver again but out of that this day was boring, especially for a person that disliked spending time with people he didn't like at all.

"I think it was fun.." Tsuna shrugged his shoulders as he started fixing his disordered side of the room he shared with Mukuro. He noticed the blue haired taking off his clothes and blinked. "Are you gonna take a shower Mukuro? Because it's getting dark and the warm water will soon be cut"

"That school and its stupid ideas for putting us to sleep early" The pineapple rolled his eyes and then grabbed a towel before walking into their bathroom.

After almost 10 minutes passed, the brunet was trying to read a book that his teacher told him about, but it was so boring that he could barely remain awake. All of those thoughts passed by but they were interrupted when the lights suddenly went off. He got scared and let out a squirm of surprise.

"What happened with the li-ights?" Mukuro said from the bathroom but his voice snapped at the sudden cold water, you see, with no electricity there would be no warm water.

"I think we have a blackout" Said Tsuna after he calmed down a bit and searched for a lighter or something.

"What else could happen today?" The blue haired said to himself as he wrapped the towel around him, he was completely freezing at the moment, because along with the warm water, the central heat was gone as well. He walked out of the bathroom and right to his drawer, he pulled out some clothes just to start slipping into them slowly. He bit his lower lip that was starting to go purple from the cold.

"Finally!" The brunet smiled as he finally lit a candle he found, he took a look at his roommate and sighed softly. "Are you okay?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" Answered the other as he sat on his bed and wrapped a blanket around him. He wasn't exactly okay, he was freezing, but that aside, he was fine.

"We should go to downstairs where the fireplace is" The shorter one suggested, if Mukuro staid in there for longer he would seriously catch a cold, his hair was wet and his body cold, thing that could be noticed by his light shivers. The blue haired nodded and let go off the blanket before they both headed downstairs to the hall, where all the students were gathered.

Many well known faces were in the big room as well. Squalo had found a seat near the fireplace for the blond prince called Belphegor to sit, the boy had a blanket wrapped around him and like nothing was wrong the silver haired had an arm wrapped around his shoulders. Hibari Kyoya was standing near the entrance of the room and was currently glaring towards Mukuro.

Mismatching eyes searched around the room for the presence of a certain new comer. He was the last person he would like to see right now. He walked over to the fireplace and stood near it, hoping his hair would dry up a bit.

"Mukuro-kun, your beautiful hair is wet" Byakuran said as he walked up behind Mukuro and placed an arm on his lightly tensed shoulder. "And... you're cold... are you okay Mukuro-kun?"

"The warm water was cut off." The blue haired shrugged his shoulder in order to get the other's hand off him but it was no use. "Don't touch me" He said and pushed the other's hand away slightly.

The white haired blinked at what had just happened to the other, he would start to giggle out loud but really the other didn't look that good. It was then when Byakuran took a hold of Mukuro's hand. "You're so pale Mukuro-kun, it amazes me~"

"Let go off me!" And without realizing the blue haired was heard through the whole room. He blushed softly in embarrassment when everyone turned to look at him and pulled his hand away quickly. The bad thing was that he was starting to get extremely dizzy from the coldness of his head and if this continued on he would end up with at least a headache for sure. _Everything... everything was starting to go black..._

"Mukuro-kun you're really pale- Mukuro-kun!" The white haired grabbed the other's shaking and unstable body and tried to hold him up. He rested the weak figure against his own as he spoke. "Where's the nurse?" He said, his tone dead serious.

Tsuna's eyes went wide at the sight in front of him and then rushed off the room to get the school's nurse, he stumbled quite some times in the dark but he had to find her, his roommate was in obvious trouble anyway.

**~After 15 minutes~**

Everyone had decided to let Mukuro sit on to the sofa and put a blanket on him, he had lost consciousness a few minutes ago, due to his strong headache. They all waited there until the nurse came into the room with Tsuna. She didn't have the right things with her so she just placed her hand over his forehead.

"His temperature is lower than it should be.." She mumbled and then looked around, wondering of anyone knew the reason.

"He was taking a shower and then the warm water was cut off..." The brunet rubbed the back of his head, hell, he had warned Mukuro about not bathing late but naah no one hears him!

"I believe that he just needs some sleep and to be kept warm, then he will be fine in no time.." The nurse said and bowed her head before leaving the really crowded room.

Byakuran was staring at the body that was resting on the sofa, it was obvious that Mukuro wasn't exactly comfortable with all the people trying to sit on the couch, thing that made him irritated, people were unintentionally touching him, thing that they were clearly not allowed to do. The white haired started glaring at the people around Mukuro, some of them became more careful and some others hadn't even noticed.

In the meanwhile on the edge of the large sofa Bel was being squeezed between the other students and the couch's arm. He frowned softly. "You're squeezing the prince, fucking commoners!" The blond growled, without Squalo around to prevent the others from touching him, he was getting angry. No one had the courage to go against the prince, no one but his brother that got up soon after.

"Ushe she she, careful how you talk to the real prince, peasant" Rasiel grinned widely as he got up from his seat. Soon enough, Belphegor got up from his seat as well, just to glare at his twin through his bangs.

"Ushi shi shi, don't underestimate me, you may be the prince, but I will become the king~" The younger blond said and this pulled the trigger for Rasiel. The older rushed towards his younger sibling and aimed to hit him, to Bel's luck, he dodged it and then they started hitting each other, completely ignoring the fact that there were other people around. The younger prince threw the other down to the floor and grabbed one of the knifes that were set on the table there so the students wouldn't get hungry. "Shi shi, you want war? You'll have it!" At the moment, everyone that was watching them gasped, they knew well that Bel was capable of killing the other right in place, you see, the guy had a loose screw.

"Goddammit! Bel!" Squalo yelled as he passed quickly through the crowds and grabbed the boy's wrist, that was holding the knife. "I leave for one fucking moment and you beat the crap out of Rasiel?!"

"He offended the pri-" Bel's breath and voice were cut off by a strong punch on his stomach, he bent forward lightly and wrapped an arm around his own belly. _That damned Rasiel!_

"VOOOOI! Shithead what the fuck are you doing?!" This punch sent Squalo out of mind, the princes were certainly a headache but he wouldn't let the older twin hurt his beloved roommate!

"Ushe she she! Stay out of this commoner!" Rasiel smirked widely as he attempted to punch the shorter blond again, much to Bel's luck, he was pulled away by Squalo exactly in the right moment.

"Fucking brat stop hitting him!" The silver haired pulled the small prince closer to himself by his waist. Rasiel was starting to get on his nerves... **WAIT HE WAS PISSING HIM OFF.**

"Shut your whoremouths, fucking scums." There was a hoarse voice heard and to everyone's huge surprise the student with the worst attitude in the whole school showed up, Xanxus showed up! They were screwed if things continued like this.

At those words, both princes and Squalo stopped arguing and returned silently back to their seats.

After a few minutes passed and everyone had calmed down, Byakuran had gone to the table to take a cup of hot chocolate with marshmallows, oh how he loved those shit. He took a sip and happily started walking back to his beloved, only to notice a person standing above him and stroking his wet hair. _What is he doing... _The white haired gripped on his cup, his mood instantly cut off by the person close to his 'property'. _He is professor Verde... _his eyes narrowed and he walked as calmly as he could towards the man. "Don't touch Mukuro-kun." Byakuran glared up at his elder and pushed his hand away from Mukuro.

"Oh? I was just observing him~ He is pretty cold you know?" Verde said and smirked lightly, pushing his luck more. "He shouldn't be left like this, you know, it might turn out to get worse, it would be a shame..." The green haired said and ran a hand on the blue haired's cold cheek.

The white haired was burning in hatred at the moment, he wasn't a person to be joking with, when he couldn't stand seeing someone, that someone should disappear from the face of earth. "Back off teacher..." Just a bit more and he wouldn't hesitate punching the other.

"Well well, I guess it can't be helped, my observing is over." Said Verde and then leaned down a bit, he planted a soft kiss on Mukuro's cold lips and then turned around to walk away. Byakuran's eyes went completely wide and he dropped his cup to the floor.

_How dare this asshole... _His hands started shaking in complete anger, he was the only one that could touch Mukuro! He rushed to punch his professor's face but Hibari Kyoya butted in and prevented him from doing it. "What are you doing, Hibari-chan?" Byakuran tilted his head to the side and smiled, that deadly smile that some people would even be terrified of.

"Go around punching teachers and I will bite you to death, newcomer" Hibari pressed his tonfa on the other's chest, just to warn him.

The white haired backed off and then just went back to Mukuro that had fainted a while ago.

**TBC**

**A/N: Thank my friend for those crazy ideas XD This chapter was truly a whatever c chapter, random shit happened .-." Dat Verde though XD**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**Saturdays**

"What...where.." _Where the hell am I?.. _Mukuro had just woken up and certainly not in his bed, not even in his own room. He moved his head slowly in order to look around him but a pain shoot through his head, thing that made him rest it back down in the many pillows. _A double bed?.. who the fuck has a double bed? _He glanced upwards once he felt a soft move in the darkness. He leaned closer to the figure laying next to him. It was then when he noticed Byakuran's really familiar smell. His body tensed up and he attempted to sit up, thing that ended up as a complete failure, for two simple reasons. First his head hurt like hell and second, his wrist were tied on the bed. _That bastard..._ He fell back down to the bed and remained frozen for one or two moments, just until he felt an arm getting wrapped around him and pulling him close. Soon enough, a hand was added to the touch that started stroking his midnight blue hair. _I swear I will-_

"Mm Mukuro-kun, keep quiet for a moment" Byakuran mumbled in a sleepy voice and planted a few soft kisses on the other boy's forehead. The action made Mukuro shiver and twitch into the touch. The white haired was getting disappointed from the other's actions sometimes but he really tried to keep up with him, after all he wouldn't give up so easily, he wanted Mukuro for himself and soon.

"Let me go." The blue haired said flatly, the sooner he got away from there, the best that would come out. Only the idea of breathing the same air with the new comer was making him sick, to a point that he felt like throwing up and get dirty the other, thing that rather amused him.

"Ouuuf... fine Mukuro-kun, wait..." Said Byakuran and got up just to walk towards the window and open the curtains and clean up the messy room a bit. "You know Mukuro-kun, yesterday, you fainted and I had to take good care of you, you must be thankful" He chuckled softly and walked over to the edge of the room, where a tray with hot chocolate and cake were waiting. He brought them to the bed and then sat back down. "What are you gonna eat Mukuro-kun?"

"Nothing at all, just let me go to my room" Mukuro said in a grumpy tone, not really feeling like spending time with the white haired and surely not feeling like eating with him. He was in denial and refusal just until he smelled the scent of chocolate. It made his nose wrinkle for a moment and then he looked up at all the chocolate filled things, his eyes shining like a baby's for a brief moment.

"Ne? What is this Mukuro-kun? You have a weakness in chocolate?" Byakuran smiled widely as he brought some cake near the firmly closed lips of the guy that was resting by his side. Oh how he loved that sight in front of him already. Taken aback by his thoughts he didn't even realize that actually, the blue haired opened his mouth and took a bite of the cake._ Could this mean any short of acceptance? Oh why didn't I realize sooner?_

A while passed while they were both eating all those sweets that Mukuro seriously appreciated, so much chocolate around them, it was making him only satisfied. But after a few moments he remembered that he was laying next to the one that took advantage of him that day. He sifted lightly and tried to sit up again. "I think I will-" He said before collapsing back down to the soft mattress as he decided to let his head rest there.

"Ah Mukuro-kun, if you have a headache, you should just stay here for a little while, it will do you good. After all my room is pretty warm~" Byakuran said happily and smiled, although he didn't know why he was smiling, probably because of the boy beside him.

**~In Bel's room~**

Squalo rubbed his eyes with his palms as he stared up at the ceiling blankly, oh god, it was finally Saturday, they didn't have school to attend so he didn't have to wake the prince up. He took a moment of thinking about all of what were happening in their room with Rasiel, _now that you mention him... _He glanced towards Belphegor's twin and then back to the ceiling. _Both are insane for sure... Bel is just in a better state... __**Squ-Squ~ !**_His thoughts were interrupted by the calling of a certain nickname that a certain prince gave to him. "What is it?.." He whispered lightly, he didn't want Rasiel waking up.

Bel was laying on his back as his figure suddenly started shaking, his breath was gradually speeding up as he turned his head from side to side a couple of times. He was still asleep but probably seeing something terrible in his sleep. Warm tears started rolling down his face, he was terrified. "D-don't!" He muttered softly until the silver haired started shaking his shoulder in order to wake him up, thing that honestly worked out, he was soon awake and gasping from the realization that all of this was just a bad dream.

"Voi shithead, are you okay?" Squalo said in a worried tone, it was the first time he had seen his prince that terrified all of the sudden, it was just impossible to get his blond like that. Soon he saw Bel moving and sitting up, the prince wrapped his arms around his knees as he started whimpering quietly. To their luck, Rasiel didn't wake up from the prince's sudden attitude, he was deep asleep. "If you won't answer I will call Luss" The silver haired said and grabbed his phone, just when he was about to type the phone number, Bel grabbed his shirt and hugged him tightly, not saying a single word. Instead of calling, Squalo just sent a text to the old pervert and then just hugged the prince back.

After a while passed, Rasiel woke up, noticing his crying brother but didn't say anything, he didn't want to argue right now ,he guessed so he just got up and opened the door when he heard someone knocking. "Rasiel dear, can you go out for a moment?" Lussuria said and watched as the older twin pouted and walked out of the room. The gay man walked towards the silver haired guy that was currently hugging the now calmer blond. "Squalo hun, what happened?" He said and then sat down by Bel's side.

"That shithead just woke up and started crying for some reason and he won't fucking tell me" Squalo rolled his eyes as he started getting irritated once remembering the events. Slowly, he let go off the prince and put him in a sitting position. Lussuria glanced at the shark as if telling him to get out as well.

When quite some minutes finally passed, the gay man walked out of the room, it was a sign that the others could get back inside. The silver haired walked inside quickly and over to his bed where Bel was still sitting at. He noticed a few little bottles that was filled with pills if he saw well and then decided to ask the blond. "What did he tell you?"

"He told the prince to start _his_ medicines again" He sniffed lightly and laid back down on the bed, not wanting to move or anything, he really thought that he was in a better state than before but in the end he wasn't. "Hey commoner?" Bel smiled softly, attempting not to look as down as he already was. "It's Saturday, should we go anywhere?"

Squalo rolled his eyes at the prince's attempt to stop him from being worried but he simply nodded, not wanting to disappoint him or anything. "Fine fine, let's go eat out tonight, okay?" And to that, Bel just nodded his head.

**~Disciplinary Comittee~**

Hibari Kyoya was sitting on his desk, his legs crossed as he looked out of the window, _so many students going out today... there won't be anyone to bite to death... except... _He thought and by the time he was finishing, a blond guy rushed into the room, as happy as ever. Hell, he was always happy.

"Kyooooya!" Dino rushed in and kicked the door closed from behind him. He walked over to the other's desk and placed a hand on the wooden furniture. "How are you doing?"

"I'm fine. Now get out and stop crowding around." He said flatly and looked away, he still felt embarrassed from what happened the other day so he avoided his teacher as much as he could.

"But Kyoya, two people is not a crowd already!" The blond laughed and wrapped his arms around the stiff boy. He didn't back away, not even when he saw the black haired glaring towards him.

"Let go."

"No."

"I said let go"

"No."

"I will bite you to death!" To this point, Hibari was getting quite angry, when he told someone to let him go, he damn meant it! Right when he was about to smash his tonfa against his teacher's head, he felt a pair of lips over his own. Immediately he blushed softly but couldn't help it, he kissed the stubborn blond back. Soon, he felt a pair of hands on his waist and pushed them away. He broke the kiss and spoke. "Don't get too fond of yourself."

"Shush Kyoya you're ruining the fan!" Dino said and leaned in again, this time to attack the boy's neck. He started licking around and sucking, each time earning a soft moan from the other. Kyoya moved his hands and buried them inside his teacher's blond hair, just so he won't moan out too loud, you see, he wasn't used on people touching him or coming so close to him. Soon after Cavallone's hand moved down slowly and slipped inside the boy's pants.

"Are you always that horny, Cavallone?" Hibari moaned, although he tried to contain it, he just couldn't stop himself. Soon he felt a hand wrapping around his currently lifeless member and pumping it till it was standing up right. Kyoya's hands started gripping the other's arms tightly, as if trying to tell him that he had enough, but nothing came out because his body was asking for more. The pumping didn't stop and he started whimpering lightly under his breath. Pre-cum started dripping down his cock and onto his teacher's hand.

"You're so hard Kyoya~" Dino said as he continued his doings, until the boy let out a struggled cry and came onto his hand. The blond really admired the face the other was making and was really tempted to taste the bitter-sweet liquid again but he needed it for something else already. He moved one of his wet fingers to the boy's backside and started rubbing around the muscles ring that was back there.

This had the black haired tense and attempt to shove the other off him. "Where are your fingers?! I will bite you to death!" He said through his still panting voice but his hands proved to be too weak currently, so he let a finger slip slowly inside him. He closed his eyes tightly and tried not shiver a lot at the finger inside of him. The sense was just weird at the start but then, a second finger was inside, it started hurting lightly as the fingers started stretching him up. "A-ah s-stop it..~" He said, he probably didn't mean it but he tried to save the situation a bit.

"It's gonna get better, I promise" Cavallone said and started thrusting the fingers in and out with no stop. No stop until the third one was added inside and Hibari arched his back. Dino heard a cry when he brushed a soft shack of nerves inside the boy. It made him understand that he finally hit a good spot so he brushed it one more time.

"Mmn again D-dino!" Kyoya whimpered softly and moved his hips lightly, in order to get the fingers hit this spot again but it was no use, his teacher started moving out his slender fingers already and once they were finally gone, he pouted at the miss. Dino started undressing the boy and throwing his clothes in a pile on the floor. Soon after, the blond's pants were gone as well and it was then when Hibari looked at the fully erect member of his teacher.

"I've been waiting too long for this, Kyoya" The blond said huskily and brought his member close to the black haired's entrance. He rubbed against it and then slowly pushed in, completely ignoring the boy's warnings to stop. "Ah, loosen up or it will hurt you and I don't want this~" He said as he grabbed the other's things and pulled him closer. In the meanwhile, Hibari was gasping at the alien feeling he was getting at the moment. It was nothing like three fingers, it was much bigger and it was stretching him to a point that he thought that he couldn't make it.

"D-dino- A-ah..~" It was all that the boy managed to say once the other was fully inside of him. He noticed the man looking at him with caring eyes. He got the meaning already! "M-move." He said in a trembling voice and slowly closed his eyes as Dino started slowly thrusting inside of him. The pace was slowly getting increased and his incomplete teenage body started shaking along with them. He was letting out a few loud moans until he remembered where the hell they were so he tried to muffle himself. As the thrusts became harder and faster, that good spot was almost brushed again and it had Hibari's eyes open wide.

The teacher understood from the reaction that he barely missed it so he pulled out and pushed inside again. The black haired placed a hand over his mouth, just to keep a loud moan that was gonna come out. Dino hit the spot straightly this time and Kyoya started whimpering in pleasure. "Such a good boy you're Kyoya~" And with this, soon enough the weaker one came again, he started writhing in pleasure and panting at the same moment. He blushed bright red once he heard a groan coming from his teacher and he surely knew what it was about. Before he knew it, his hole was filled with a white liquid. "S-sorry Kyoya, I couldn't keep it in.." Said Dino as he started panting.

"A-after a few minutes, I will bite you to death!" The dark haired threatened and the blond just laughed, resting his forehead on the other's.

**~Byakuran's room~**

Mukuro was laid to his side again as this damn headache wasn't planning on leaving him at all, it was just so annoying! He thought. He pouted lightly but soon after closed his eyes and tried to sleep again so he wouldn't have to maintain that pain in his head.

After a while passed and the blue haired was finally asleep, Byakuran took a look over the boy that was to his side and his back was facing him. He sighed once he made sure the other was sleeping but then, an idea rushed through his mind... _What if... _He moved one of his hands and started stroking the Mukuro's side, soon that hand wandered lower and found place between the other's legs. He started rubbing softly, waiting to see what kind of reaction he would get from the sleeping beauty.

The blue haired started hearing moans in his half-sleeping state as he moved lightly his body. He then started mumbling "Turn off the porn already..." After a moment though, he realized that those sounds were coming from his own lips. His eyes shot open as he threw a half terrified, half angry glance at the white haired. He jerked his hips away as he tried to pull back. "What are you doing?!" He tried to sit up but his body was too weak to do so.

"Why are you so angry Mukuro-kun? I mean, you're the one laying in my room so, can't I do something with you?" Byakuran blinked softly, the bad thing was that he believed all that he said to the other. He moved closer to the trembling one. He gasped when Mukuro almost fell off the bed from backing away so he caught him.

"If you want any small chance of me not hating you, back the fuck off!" The pineapple growled and put all his power and might on sitting up, finally he did it. "Untie me, I will got to my room."

"But you're in a weak state Mukuro-kun!" The white haired said as he did as he was told, he didn't want to miss that single chance he had of getting close to the other. "Fine... but I will carry you to your room. Deal?"

"Hmpf... fine" He grunted and soon enough, he was lifted off the bed by a pair of strong arms. After they went out to the corridors he started blushing madly, afraid that someone would might see them walking together like that! Much to his luck, almost everyone had left off the the school to go out so they didn't have troubles. They reached Mukuro's room and then he pulled out his keys and opened the door. Sawada Tsunayoshi was there... _Why am I not surprised?_

"M-mukuro! You're back!" Sawada said surprised as he got up and smiled. Too soon though, he frowned once seeing who was holding his roommate, he remembered Mukuro saying something about new comers.

"You seem surprised" The blue haired shook his head in amusement and then he was put down on his feet. When he began to walk over to his bed, he lost his balance but this time, the one who caught him was his roommate. Tsuna helped him reach the bed and then sighed. He felt a deadly glare reach over him from Byakuran but he tried to remain normal. "Thanks..." Said the pineapple towards Tsuna and then looked over at Byakuran, mentally telling him to leave now.

**~Back to Bel's place~**

"Squ-Squ, what time are we gonna leave?" The prince said as he was putting on his clothes. A few hours had passed and it was getting darker outside. He was putting on his favorite clothes to wear. A pair of black jeans and a stripped shirt.

"Don't get too excited, we have to ask Luss, you know" Squalo that was drying his hair said. He was still wearing only one towel and nothing else. You see, he just got out of the bathroom.

"Pff screw him! The prince hates telling other people what he is gonna do!" Bel pouted as he walked over to the mirror and started adjusting his crown to his blond hair.

"Fine..."

**TBC**

**A/N: I was such a lazy ass when I was writing this chapter ._.**


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9**

"Ah, the Prince can't eat anymore" Said Bel as he rested his chin on his palm. He wasn't really stuffed but you see, he didn't want to eat a lot in front of Squalo. He moved one hand and scratched lightly the back of his head, wondering what to drink, then an idea passed through his head. _It has been a while since I drak alcohol..._ It was the when he order Vodka to drink, earnig a dissaproving look from his date.

"Bel, you shouldn't drink alcohol, plus, it's not for your age." Said Squalo that was looking suspiciously at the teen in front of him. He sighed, he knew that he sounded like he was the other's mom or something but, well, he didn't want any more troubles.

"The Prince can drink, he says so." With a grin, Bel replied to the question and as soon as his drink was brought to him, he took a sip -well, almost drinking half of the glass- and then looked at his silver haired. "See? The Prince is completely fine"

"You don't get drank with just a glass you know" The shark rolled his eyes as he took a sip of his water. _What the fuck was up with Bel's mind?_ Oh, wait. "Did you take the pills Luss gave to you?" He seemed to be talking seriously this time, not wanting the blond to snap or anything all of the sudden.

"When we get back! Hmpf, you're ruining the Prince's mood Squ-squ..." The prince mumbled and took another sip of his drink.

After a while passed and Belphegor had drank at least four glasses, his cheeks were red and he was giggling from time to time, he couldn't understand some of the things that were happening around him. "You said that the prince won't get drunk, shithead"

"Ushi shi shi, the Prince is not drunk!" He giggled for once more and was about to order another glass but he was stopped by his date.

**~At Byakuran's room~**

_Ah... what should I buy for Mukuro-kun?It's almost Christmas... um... something with chocolate I guess... _Thought Byakuran as he moved off his bed and slowly stood up. He stretched his back and then decided to dress up, just so he would go out.

As the white haired was finally outside of the main building and out to the yard, he saw Sawada Tsunayoshi running around like an idiot, probably he was punished by the Physical Education teacher again... "Um, how is Mukuro-kun doing? He asked, hoping that the brunette would pause his running for a few moments.

"Eh? H-he seemed a bit depressed but I am not sure w-why" Said Sawada, trying to gain control over his shaky from the exercise voice.

"I see... thank you~" Byakuran smiled and started walking off. Thinking that probably his babe would be feeling lonely at a time like this.

**~Back to the prince's room~**

"Squ-Squ put the prince down!" Said Bel as the effect from alcohol was starting to fade away, he was starting to regain all of his senses, thing that made him understand that he was lifted up and probably brought back to his room. "Ah your hands are in a wrong place!" The blond blushed deeply when he felt a hand rubbing on his groin, probably by fault, it was all dark in the corridors anyway.

"No, it's not in the wrong place at all" Squalo said, he had taken a few sips from Bel's drink when the other wasn't looking, think that made his mind a bit fuzzy. Once they were finally in their room, the silver haired but the prince back to his feet and pushed him against a wall, it wasn't like he was drunk, he was jut tempted to touch the blond a few days and he jut couldn't restrain himself anymore. He moved one of his hands and slid Bel's long jacket off his shoulders slowly as he leaned in and kissed the exposed skin of the blond's shoulder, earning a soft purr from his roommate. Then, he moved one of his hands to the end of the prince's shirt and started pulling the cloth up, kissing the pale chest with gentle kisses, so gentle that you couldn't think this was Squalo.

"A-ah, Squalo~" Murmured the royal person and moved slowly his hands to play with the silver haired's long and soft hair as some little moans where gradually coming out of his mouth. Soon enough though, he felt his belt coming off slowly and then he moved one hand to grip on his love's shoulder. "Are you sure about that..?" Even so he was getting hard from their actions, he still had to ask the other about it.

"I can't hold myself back Bel" Said Squalo ad looked into the other's eyes, dead serious while his hands didn't stop their work, he started pulling down the black jeans and then his fingers started rubbing the prince's bulge over his boxers. He was extremely surprised about the fact that he found his love's underwears already wet with precome... _no it's not his first time, I know it... he must have been turned on_ "Is my price so badly turned on?" Said the shark and leaned in further, his tongue started licking the boy's soft neck.

Bel could just nod at the other's words, just because he was already letting out moans and his hands were already hot in anticipation. "W-wait... what if Rasiel c-comes?" He mumbled under his breath and tried to contain his sounds.

"He's sleeping to Xanxus' today" The other whispered and pulled down the sticky boxers, slowly he knelt down, just to bring himself close to his beloved's member. He completely ignored Bel's whimper of this being disgusting and started licking around, not really minding what he was doing, after all he was gonna get pleasured soon as well. His tongue swirled around the tip of the cock in front of him and then sucked on it slowly. Soon enough he was doing the same in the whole length, thing that had Bel shaking and whimpering in pleasure, his face red and his breath shaky, you see, his had already precummed from before thing that made his climax come really fast. He gripped on Squalo's hair as he tried to keep it on for a moment but he ended up coming into his mouth. The silver haired swallowed it all and then licked his lips. "Do you have any lube?" He asked, wondering.

"A-aah, R-rasiel must have... l-look at his bag..." Said the blond that just came and then he glanced over the bag that was laying on his twin's bed. The shark nodded and walked over there, he picked the lube from the bag and when he came back, he pushed the prince down on the bed. Knowing what do do, Bel opened up his legs a bit, even though he was pretty embarrassed from his condition. While his lover blushed darkly, Squalo pushed slowly a lubricated finger inside in order to start stretching the other up. The prince tried and remained silent while the first finger was in but when a second and third one was added he started moaning out, it seemed like the shark lost his sensitive spot on propose.

Once the preparing was properly done, the silver haired moved up to his knees and positioned himself above the prince,he undressed slowly himself and then got on his place again, his cock in the same line with the smaller one's hole. He took a breath and then slowly started sliding in, receiving small moans from the weaker's lips. "Hey shithead.." Said Squalo as he tried to hold back himself. "Can I start moving?.."

"M-mhm" Was all that Bel managed to say as he raised his hand to grip on shoulders that belonged to the man above him. He closed his eyes tightly behind his bangs and rested his head to the side. Soon he felt the other moving and he tried to contain his moans at the start but after a few moments he ended up moaning lightly, not feeling that much of a pleasure yet but even pain was pleasurable for him.

Slowly, Squalo started picking up the pace and thrusting harder into his prince, he watched as the boy whimpered and moaned in pleasure. He couldn't help but smirk at the sight bellow him. "So naughty you're, Bel, I bet you can take hours of this" Said the man but his train of thoughts was interrupted once hearing a louder than the others sound and saw the prince's body twitching and shaking in pleasure all of the sudden, _did he hit a good spot?.._

"N-ngh S-squalo- Again!" He cried out and moved back his hips, just so he could get the other doing as he said. He was moaning loudly once feeling his prostate being bumped restlessly by the other. After a few moments of pure pleasure, Bel's body started writhing in ecstasy again, he took a very rare for him expression, his mouth open and his head tilted back, as well as his back being bent right until he came again, making unable to respond to any touch for a few moments.

"Mm Bel~" Muttered Squalo under his breath and then he soon came as well, filling the other completely up. He waited for a moment, wanting to feel Bel's currently hot insides but then he pulled out and laid back by the blond's side. "How... was it?"

The prince took a moment to respond before he answered to his lover. "W-wonderful... the best Christmas Present I've ever got" He mumbled and then moved to nuzzle the other's chest lightly. He stayed there and waited for sleep to take him as the silver haired started stroking his own soft hair.

"Sleep well my princess~" Squalo grinned, he tried to sleep but he was too happy for it anyway.

**~Sawada's room~**

After the clock had passed 12:00 and it was officially Christmas, almost no one was asleep, no one aside of Mukuro that didn't fin Christmas amusing at all. Tsuna walked over to his bed and sighed, his roommate fell asleep without putting on a blanket or something again... He is so bored of those stuff, right? But no, this wasn't the reason he didn't do anything to keep himself warm, he thought he didn't need it, yeah, probably in denial.

"So, that's what Byakuran was talking about..." He shook his head and sighed softly, glancing down at his roommate, then he started shaking his shoulder. "Ne, Mukuro?" He only earned a grunt from Mukuro for being woken up all of the sudden and then he tried again.

"What is it... Sawada?" Said the blue haired in a sleepy voice and turned to his side, in order to sleep again but then he heard a question that had him frozen.

"Can you tell me... what's your relationship with that Byakuran guy?.." The brunette was dead serious this time as he waited for a reply, if there was anything that he could help Mukuro with, he would do it, of course he would!

"Sawada, isn't it a bit late for that?" Answered the pineapple in an awkward tone. "Tomorrow, okay?" And to that, Tsuna just nodded, feeling rather bad from waking the other up in the middle of the night.

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER 10 

"Ne Mukuro, where are you gonna go for the rest of our winter brake?" Said Sawada Tsunayoshi who was currently laying on his bed while looking out of the window. He just couldn't wait, he, Yamamoto and Gokudera had decided to go somewhere together so they would spend some time together again. He was totally excited and smiling until he just heard a grumpy sound from his roommate. "You don't have with who to go?" He asked as he blinked.

"It's not that... I really don't feel like going somewhere for holidays, Sawada Tsunayoshi..." Was Rokudo Mukuro's answer who was laying to his side, occasionally rolling around on his bed out of boredom. It wasn't like he didn't wanna go anywhere, if someone told him to go together he would but knowing himself really well, he knew that no one would have the appetite to go on holidays with him already.

_He's lying..._ Thought the brunet but shrugged slowly, he knew he couldn't change the blue haired's mind. "Well, you may change your mind... I'm gonna sleep now.." He slid himself under the covers and curled lightly to his side, the only answer he got was a little '_good night'_ coming from his roommate's mouth.

**~The next morning~**

The next morning Byakuran struggled to open his eyes, he wasn't that much of morning type but he heard that the school's hot springs would be open for the students today so he wanted to go there soon and find a place to sit. When he opened his eyes clearly and saw that it was 11:30 already he gasped and sat up quickly. He grabbed his towel and walked downstairs, when he saw many people out of the hot springs he understood it was full. Anyway he opened the door to see if there was any place to sit and much to his appreciate there was one of his friends called Kikyo that kept a seat for him. He got into the changing rooms and removed his clothes just to leave his towel around his waist. "Morning Kikyo-kun" He said and soon took his seat into the warm water.

"Byakuran-san, you have no clue how hard it was to keep this damned seat..." Started saying the blue haired guy but the white haired one wasn't paying that much of attention, just because he spotted a pair of mismatching eyes, their owner sitting a few inches away. He smirked lightly and moved, just to go sit by Mukuro's side. Once the newbie was about to wrap his arms around his beloved's waist he noticed a teacher sitting on his other side, a teacher called Verde... He growled lowly and just patted Mukuro's shoulder.

"Hey Mukuro-kun!" Said the white haired in an cheerful tone, he was happy because his beloved blue haired didn't slap him for touching him, instead, he let him do as he pleased unless it was including further than that touching.

"Good morning." Answered Mukuro in a lifeless tone as he sank deeper into the water, the fact that both Byakuran and Verde were staring at him made him pretty uncomfortable but he didn't say anything, he didn't until he felt a hand tracing his back. _Was it Byakuran? Or Verde? _He thought and tensed up. Soon he shot a glare at his professor once realizing it was him.

"Grope yourselves somewhere else or I will bite you to death." Mumbled Hibari Kyoya as he looked over the three of them. Honestly he wasn't willing to move his butt to give any other threat to the three, but hell, was it even possible not to get into a fight when Mukuro was around? No.

The pineapple haired stood up, trying to ignore the fact that the white haired and Verde were staring at his butt. _Stop staring already..._ He thought and tried not to show any uneasiness in front of the skylark. "Kufufu, why do you care about what we do anyway?" He grinned and put a hand on his waist, waiting to see if Hibari would get irritated.

"I can't stand seeing you, herbivores." Answered the black haired and stood up as well, people were starting to stare towards them, wondering if a fight would come up between the two. Kyoya took a step forward so he was closer to Mukuro. "Do you want to be bitten to death?" He said, his eyebrows tensing lightly in slight irritation.

"Oya oya, why don't you try?" Was the blue haired's answer as he moved a hand and pushed the shorter one's shoulder, after that though, the black haired grabbed the pineapple by his shoulders and shoved him down, making him fall into the spring's water. He held him down for a moment and just when Byakuran was about to rush in and push Hibari away, the guy was kicked off and now Mukuro was the one to punch the other guy's cheek, this would probably leave a bruise. Just when Mukuro was about to get too cocky he got a punch on his mouth's side that made his mouth bleed.

To that point, everyone was staring, some cheering Hibari's side and some others Mukuro's side. Well, Byakuran couldn't care less, he was burning in rage about the fact that someone -other than him- dared to make his pineapple bleed. He stepped in between them and grabbed his love's wrist and pulled him away from the skylark. "What are you, a four year old Hibari Kyoya?" Said the white haired while holding Mukuro's wrist tightly.

"Well, it wasn't only Hibari's fault." As a teacher, Verde had to blame both of them, not only the one because he liked the other.

After all of this, Mukuro, Hibari and Byakuran went all out of the hot springs. No one speaking to each other at all and each one headed to their rooms, all of them were angry to each other -aside Byakuran towards Mukuro- .

**~Later~**

_Knock knock, knock knock..._

Were the sounds that were coming from Mukuro's door. The pineapple got up from his comfortable bed and soon walked towards the door and opened it, he saw a white haired man standing there, staring at him, well, he wasn't surprised, considering the fact that he was only wearing an oversized shirt and his boxers, his hair still wet with a towel on them, the boy was probably drying them. There was a long moment of silence between them, they were just staring at each other but then Byakuran broke the silence.

"Eh... I wanted some..." He started saying, not paying much of attention on what he was gonna say, he was staring at Mukuro, trying to prevent himself from pinning him on the bed or something. "Mukur- Notes! Eh, you know, Tsuna had some notes for me!" The white haired said in an awkward tone, _the hell did I just say... _

"Kufufu, notes, sure" Chuckled the pineapple head and then turned around to walk over to his roommate's side of the room. "Tsunayoshi isn't here yet and I don't see anything left for you eith-" He was about to continue on when he felt a pair of hands drying off his hair with his towel, the moves slow and soft, almost caring... not almost, they were affectionate... "What are you doing?" The blue haired blushed softly and turned around slowly, just to face the other.

"Fufu, drying off Mukuro-kun's hair, we don't want you sick again, do we?" Chuckled the taller white haired one as he continued his doings for one or two minutes when suddenly his hands froze. _Did Mukuro-kun just?.. Put his head on my chest?_ "Mukuro-kun?"

"Thanks..." Was the only answer Byakuran got from Mukuro, both of them were surprised by that, Mukuro didn't even know how this certain word came past his lips. "Thanks for the hot springs today... and for taking care of me when I was sick... although you can become a real bastard..."

At those words, the white haired's heart skipped a beat, did he hear right? Did this mean the boy forgave him for all of this? "Does this mean you don't hate me anymore? Does this mean that you don't want to kill me everytime you see me?" He said, his voice a bit anxious but then the blue haired in front of him nodded slowly, in an embarrassed manner, guessed Byakuran.

When Mukuro looked up towards the other, his lips were met by a pair of two other, those soft lips the man that once took advantage of him had. They kissed for a brief moment and when Byakuran was about to pull away, the pineapple pulled him back down and kissed him harder, their lips parted and their tongues battled in a battle of dominance, a battle that the shorter one -Mukuro- easily lost. By the time they separated for air they were both panting and gasping. Then, Byakuran's lips aimed for Mukuro's soft neck.

**~The prince's room~**

"Ushi shi shi, Squ-Squ, where are you gonna take the prince for holidays?" Said Bel that was laid on his bed, full bathed and full dressed by now, his arms opened in a relaxed position.

"Probably somewhere with snow? What does the prince think?" Answered Squalo that was currently drying his long silver hair. He paused his actions just to walk over his prince and peck his soft lips. "Where is Rasiel gonna go?"

"Snow sounds nice to the prince.." Answered the blond as a soft blush dusted over to the prince's cheeks and then, he answered the second question that honestly destroyed his mood a bit. "I guess somewhere with Xanxus... and I don't even know where... Why would I care?"

"I was asking just so we wouldn't end up in the same place again, that's all, prince shithead..." The shark said and when he saw a frown forming on his little prince's face he grinned lightly and kissed him again, more passionately this time.

"Look at two peasants kissing... Ushe she" Laughed slightly Rasiel that had just walked into the room. He leaned his back against a wall, ready to say more shitty stuff but remembered that he was kissing with a fucking peasant called Xanxus a while ago so he shut it and tried to ignore the fact that his little brother was paying no attention towards him.

**~Back to Mukuro's room~**

"H-haah not th-there~!" Moaned out Mukuro when he felt a hand on one of his nipples, twisting it and squeezing it lightly. He was sat on his bed with his back against Byakuran's chest and his legs between the white haired's parted ones. Occasionally he could feel soft kisses on his nape while the other's free hand went down and started stroking his mid-erected member. He had no clue how they ended up this way right now and he had no clue how the other didn't feel any embarrassment or anxiety about someone walking inside of the room, well, he was the naked one anyway so why would Byakuran feel embarrassment?

"Does it feel good Mukuro-kun?" Asked the white haired as he started pumping his hand a little faster, his other hand squeezing the nipple a bit harder, earning a breathless gasp from his beloved. He was trying to ignore the throbbing erection in his pants as he pleasured the other, he was gonna do as he was said today, just to gain a bit of trust.

"M-mhm" Was the little sound that Mukuro let out as he precame on his lover's hand. He felt a lubricated from his pre-come finger pushing into his entrance and it was then when he noticed that his nipples weren't being teased anymore. The white haired was using the chance now that the pineapple was destructed with his climax, to prepare him properly without causing him pain. A second and a third finger were gradually added inside and by the time they brushed a soft spot inside the blue haired's anus, a loud cry was suddenly heard, a signal that the boy came.

After a few moments passed, their position changed, Mukuro was sitting on the other's lap while the three fingers were thrusting inside of him, stretching him up to get him ready for the real thing. He was letting out moans of both pain and pleasure that were soon, turned down and calmed by Byakuran's tender kisses on his collarbone. When the white haired moved out his fingers, he heard a soft whimper from his beloved and couldn't help but smile softly. "Can I put it in, Mukuro-kun?" He asked, really unable to contain himself any longer. When he saw a small nod he moved down his pants and started pushing his erection inside the smaller boy.

As the pace was becoming faster, Mukuro had to cling on Byakuran's body just so he would be able to prevent himself from being too loud. Everything was going smoothly until they heard the door being unlocked! The blue haired let out a loud moan caused from a particularly hard thrust, a moan that probably warned Tsuna, who was the only person that had their keys, not to walk in. Mukuro sighed in relief when he heard some footsteps that were slowly becoming less noisy.

They continued on, the pineapple moaning and whimpering until both of him and Byakuran came, leaving them both out of breath.

The next morning, all the school students were gathered down in the big yard. All of them were excited because they were gonna leave for their holidays. Just when Mukuro was about to go back to his room, a panting Byakuran rushed towards him, grabbing his hand and saying in a shaky voice from all the running. "You and me, in the airplane going to Italy for holidays!" He panted as he shook two airplane tickets in front of the blue haired's face.

Mukuro couldn't help but blush faintly at what he was just told but he nodded, really wanting to go on holidays with someone, especially with Byakuran.

All of the students said goodbye to each other and then, they left, some of them for the airport and some others for different places. One thing was sure, this year, was gonna be awesome.

**END**

**A/N: And this was how far Namimori Academy goes, I was happy to read your reviews people ^_^ Thanks for all the people that followed me till here.**


End file.
